Artists V Whores
by Silver Eternity
Summary: It's completely out of left field, look in side for more details since these summaries need to be rated G and I'm not sure which words count as 'teen' or 'mature'.  It's a battle royale, Fangirl Authoress style!
1. Explanation

Artists V. Whores

Prologue and Explanation

No, the world has not gone mad. Yes, you read the title right. In our favorite fandoms, there is always at least one or two artists and one or two whores. Simply, I was in a crackficcy mood and the resulting battles will be my twisted gift to you while I wait for inspiration and my Beta to return from wherever she disappeared to. Send me your ideas and requests, and they'll show up, probably. The more-or-less complete list will reside here and be updated when I update the story. Enjoy.

Oh, and thank Ikuni Hattori the Inspirator.

Here's what I got so far:

Namine V. Kairi

Konan V. Karin

Sakura & Ino V. Sai

Ginny Weasley V. Cho Chang

Hermione Granger V. Lavender Brown & Pansy Parkinson

Draco Malfoy V. Ron Weasley

Harry Potter V. Dean

Bellatrix V. Hermione Granger (she gets to kick ass _twice_ because she's a genius and just that awesome)

TAKING SUGGESTIONS ANS REQUESTS, BUT IF IT DOESN'T TURN OUT THE WAY YOU WANT THANKS TO LACK OF DETAIL DON'T YOU DARE FLAME ME I WARNED YOU FROM THE START THESE WOULD BE COMPLETE CRACK!


	2. Kairi V Namine

Artists V. Whores

First Battle

She had had it up to her neck, as much as she could take. She had to fix this. Now. Sitting in her White Room, Naminé bent over her sketchpad, hands moving furiously as she used a little-known, forbidden power; to change reality using her sketches. It exhausted her for days if she used that particular power too much, but right now it was necessary. As her hand finally slowed to a stop, her Somebody appeared before her with a 'pop'. Kairi looked around in shock, not knowing what was happening, before abruptly realizing that she _felt something touching her legs._ Trying to escape it, she screamed and jumped away. The thing followed.

Naminé smirked in satisfaction as her Other tried desperately to escape her longer skirt, which now reached her knees.

Realizing it was _fabric_ suffocating her flesh so, Kairi grabbed it in both hands and yanked, viciously tearing it, still screaming, until it was a bearable length again – even with her panties. Then she turned on the odd woman in white she had first seen when she arrived.

Naminé face-palmed as Kairi began to yell at her about 'fashion' and 'freedom' of 'expression' (expression of what, she wondered- that she wouldn't call the cops if somebody offered her fifty bucks to suck their cock?) and how _dare_ she lengthen that skirt (the whore skirt, Naminé mused, that let you count the number of flower petals decorating the waistband of those panties) and she sucked her teeth. This would obviously take a more powerful and drastic action to fix. She once more bent and sketched furiously.

Kairi was cut off mid-rant and killed instantly by a boulder the size of a bus that mysteriously dropped on her head out of a portal that just happened to be positioned on the mountainside in the Land of Dragons, which was (coincidentally) experiencing a massive avalanche.

Naminé closed her sketchpad. "Artists win over whores. Every time. You, were a weak and pathetic Other. I hope Roxas has better luck with his than I've had with mine."

Then she promptly opened a portal and went to visit Axel. He had flames hot enough to burn bodies _and_ magic sketches into unidentifiable ash, didn't he?

STILL TAKING SUGGESTIONS AND REQUESTS


	3. NOT A CHAPTER, PETITION

Have you heard? The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its originalform, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

RHatch89

MugetsuIchigo

Ace2Hiro

MistressWinowyll

Aizen-Yaoi-Lover

TTfanTT

medd

ManiacPyro666

RX78-3

DarcSage88

weirn018

fanfic meister

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Shadow Kurogane

Maloran

dragonbrother forever

Siphon 117

Poketurn88

bellxross

Guardian54

Akabane13

Lover of A Good Story

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Blackholelord

Astrix0

lou2003us

The War Wizard

KUROI VOID

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

Hawk2012

Marick Kel Thalas

Time Force Red

Yokiryuu

Silver Eternity

XxItalyangelxx


End file.
